It is desired to make an article with an antique appearance using a base coating of hide glue and a relatively large amount of colorant and an acrylic paint coating over the base coating that, when dried, has checks to provide an antique appearance.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an article with an antique appearance and a method of making the article in which a base coating containing hide glue and colorant is coated on the article base and, therefore, an acrylic paint coating over the base coating, the base coating having sufficient thickness to penetrate into the article base and the base coating having sufficient thinness to provide checks in the acrylic overcoating.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article having a base, a base coating adhered to the base, the base coating being formed from a base coating composition comprising, in approximate volume, the following ingredients:
______________________________________ Ingredients Volume ______________________________________ Hide glue 14-34 Colorant 0.1-2 ______________________________________
and an acrylic polymer paint coating adhered to the base coating, the acrylic coating having checks to provide an antique appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent from the specification that follows and the claims.